An electrical connector is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,840 and comprises, two rows of electrical contacts on opposite sides of an insulator. The contacts are close together, and pass by one another on crossing paths. The contacts are thinner where they pass by one another to avoid intersecting engagement with one another.
Another known connector comprises, three identical rows of electrical contacts with offset electrical terminals, with each row being moved over or being inverted to move the contacts of one row to staggered positions relative to the contacts in the other rows.